The Letter
by Mahokame
Summary: Brittany is not happy with Santana's parents' reaction to coming out. Not one bit, so she decides to send a letter.


~**The Letter**~

**A.N**: I saw a Youtube video using the Homo Song by Mara Levi and I thought this would be perfect Brittana story.

_I was sitting in my room when Santana burst in, "I'm gonna do it," was all she said as she walked over to my bed. I look up at her, "Do what?" I ask. "I'm finally gonna tell my parents about us. I mean the whole school already knows they are bound to find out at some point," she says, filled with determination. _

"_That's great," I say while leaning in for a kiss. "Yeah, I love you and I want the world to know. 'Cause if they got a problem with that they in for a world of pain!" she exclaims. _

I'll skip over the x-rated part to get to the true point of this story. The reason I'm currently writing this letter. I never really hated anyone before, but I think I might know.

_We drove over to Santana's house. She seemed to be getting quite nervous throughout the drive, losing the determination she used to have. We walk into the family room, where her parents and little brothers are. "What do you want mija?" her mother asked in her usual caring voice._

That confused me more than when Mr. Shue was explaining what a Ballad was. He had it all wrong, he said he was right. I don't know, this is confusing. Wait! I'm getting of topic.

"_I...uh,um...I wanted to tell you guys something." Santana said. She looked more scared then I had ever seen her before. And the only other time I saw her scared was when we saw this huge spider in the locker room, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but she has Iraqiphonia. "Go ahead mija, you can tell us anything," her father says. _

"_I...I'm. I'm in love with Brittany! She's my world and I don't know what I would do with out her!" Santana says, regaining her original determination. _

Now this is where it took a turn for the worst.

"_You're gay?" her father exclaimed, voice filled with anger. "This cannot be happening to us," her mother cries. "So your dyke?" "Pussymuncher!" Her brothers yell joining in on the 'fun'. _

"_Get out of my house this instant and don't come back! I don't ever want to see your face again! We do not allow that kind of behavior in this house!" Her father screams. This fills me with rage like never before and I'm ready to strike but Santana grabs my arm and says, "let's just go," with tears in her eyes. The fire in her eyes extinguished. _

I had never seen her so upset and broken. She even stopped making fun of Rachel, she didn't say one bitchy retort. That's when I decided I will write a letter to her parents and hope they will realize they were wrong and let her back home. They were so loving before. So right now I think I hate them. I think I'd hate anyone the made Santana cry, because I love her and it hurts to see her so upset.

So this is what I wrote. I hope it gets the point across.

_Dear old Mrs. Lopez,  
I thought I'd write and let you know  
Your daughter is a big HOMO  
And she's lying next to me_

_She came here of her own volition  
No doubt wasting her tuition  
Still it's true and now you're wishin'  
She weren't here with me_

_She's been acting out this way  
Since long before the fateful day  
I brought her home so she could stay  
Lying next to me_

_No matter how you sulk and fret  
It's only girls that make her wet  
And since it's true, well you can bet  
She's lying next to me_

_Dear old Mr. Lopez,  
I thought I'd call and let you know  
Your daughter is a big HOMO  
And she's lying next to me_

_She loves you still, she always will  
But you can't fix her with a pill  
Or try to take away the thrill  
Of lying next to me_

_She wants your love and your respect  
But if you push, she'll push right back  
'Cause she's got friends and you've got JACK  
If you don't let her be_

_For the apple of your eye  
There must be something you can try  
'Cause I can't stand to see her cry  
Lying next to me_

_Dear old Mrs. Lopez,  
Just call her up and let her know  
She can be a big HOMO  
And you'll still love her so._

Shortly after I sent the letter. Her parents called apologizing for overreacting, they will love her no matter what, and they really hope she can find it in her heart to forgive them. Of course this was all said in Spanish so I wrote it down for Mr. Shue to translate. It was definitely worth it to send that letter, because now she's smiling for real. No more lies, and no more secrets.


End file.
